Room 21 backward
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Demyx always wanted to take it easy on a mission.. Maybe now he'll might learn not to be


**Title: Room 21 Backwards. **

**Rated: Upper Teen **

**Chacacters: Demyx since it's told in his p.o.v.**

**disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did I would totally have a new game every year for you guys. **

Mission. Mission. Work. Work. Can't a guy get a break. Yeah Org XII all bad ass and blah blah blah but there is a thing called 'over worked.'

So I ditch for a day. I thought hiding out in the Land of Dragons would be pretty easy for me. Killing time wondering through the streets, enjoying the local scene, drinking at the one of the red building with some awesome red lantern outside. The place screamed fun. A place to kick back enjoy some local music and try some weird tasting water. I mean it was clear like water but had a weird taste sweet but metallic.

After a few of cups of that my vision got blurring for some reason.. so I think I had four hottie beside me or I was just seeing double. See what happen when you get over work. The body can only take so much.

"Well it's nice to see a new face here." All I could make out was her red lipstick and I think pale pink boots.. Something I think Marluxia would die for. But don't tell him that pretty please. "Here cutie why don't you try this cocktail."

"Okay anything for you." A few of those thing later and I felt great! I mean like right after a concert great!

Miss I don't know her name whisper something in my ear as she drop a kep on my lap. "Here my key to room - Don't be later." A fight broke out behind us causing me not to catch the room number before she disappear upstairs.

Wanna know what happen next after I stumble up those stairs. Well take a wild guess cause I honestly don't remember. I remember walking from the booth I was sitting at to what look like wooden stairs. Then I think I walk or pass something black like a curtain. Then everything turn from red to white real quick. As I stared at the key in my hand I made out the number 12. Since that was the only room number that also match the key.

After that all I can remember is lot and lots of pain. Cause by someone without an f-ing name.

When I finally came to the next morning. At least I hope it was the next morning and not a few days later. Cuz explaining all of this to X-face would be a bummer. And it's not like he would believe me anyways. As ways when I came to Zexion was standing over me. "Larxene, couldn't you went a little easier on him?"

"I'm a sadist bitch remember. Beside I sort like the taste of his-"

"Larxene! Innocent ears are around." I heard Axel yell and look like he was covering Roxas's ears.

"Come one, Axel. It's doesn't take someone as smart as Zexion and someone who notice everything like Vexen to figure out why Demyx, is tied to her bed, wearing nothing but her red panties with bites marks all over him."

So any wild guess on how I end up in room 12 instead of room 21? Anyone? Hello!? Come on people I need someone to connect the dots for me.

But the most scary part other than not remembering a damn thing is I was craving more. I could bt murder for saying that or even thinking of it. Oh no don't tell me Super Witch can read minds. Oh man I'm doomed!

"Could you please explain to me one more time how you end up in bed with Larxene?" I knew X-face wouldn't believe a thing I tell him.

So I started from the very beginning. "I was drinking this weird water and this chick whisper to me 'Here my key and don't be late.' I couldn't really hear to the room number she said to me cause of the fight that broke out. After that everything pretty much was a blur." Yeah he made this 'Mmhm' noise before walking out of the Grey room.

Things pretty much went back to normal after that. Larxene still yells and bosses me around more. But has a creepy smirk on her lips. Man I really wish I could remember what all happen and was said that crazy night I stumble into room 12.

**A/n: Rock music, Demyx, and the song of Room 21.. Boy did I had fun writing this one. I love Larxene and Demyx pairing. I know not everyone does but to those who do like it here ya go. Love ya guys. Thanks for reading sorry for any mistake. **


End file.
